


It's Twin Intuition. (Twintuition)

by quadrotriticale



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, POV Taako (The Adventure Zone), Thanks, bye, its only rated mature bc they talk a lot abt fucking magnus and barry, they being taako and lup, yeaheheahehayayeayh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrotriticale/pseuds/quadrotriticale
Summary: “...What do you think about Magnus,” you start, squinting up at the sky before continuing, “no reason.”She props herself up, peers down at you suspiciously. “You got a crush?”





	It's Twin Intuition. (Twintuition)

**Author's Note:**

> lov me some freshshhsshhs elf twins ur all fucking welcome for this i dug it out of one of my google docs thats got like 30 fucking oneshots in it its huge and its a monster

You’re tired and whiny, but that isn’t new, you’re usually tired and whiny. So is your sister, so you’re inclined to believe it’s a family trait. Whiny, queer elf wizards? Sounds about right. It’s been one of those stretches of long, quiet days where you don’t do much, one of those stretches of days where you get restless and bored and spend too much of your time resting, so much that you’re probably more tired than you should be. That’s okay, though. You can’t really remember if this is what life is supposed to be like, but it sure is what your life is like so you guess there's no use whining over wasted potential. 

Lup has draped herself across your stomach, looking like she’s melting in the heat and humidity of the summer of whatever fucking planet you’ve found yourself on now. The sky is green, huge, and unforgiving, and you think you’d be a lot cooler if you didn’t have a torso full of sister, but that’s what you have spells for. You can conjure just a huge fucking fan if you want to, you can conjure cold drinks and ice cubes, fuck. She whines in the general direction of the ship, and you hear Barry say something about staying inside, and she just whines louder, something about fixing the weather so it's less hot, and he just tells her, again, that she she should stay inside. She isn't going to stay inside and you're going to continue having a stomach full of sister and you're only going to complain about it until Barry goes back inside, and then loudly at the sister in question. She's not going to move though, and you're pretty sure you're okay with that.

Eventually, she adjusts herself so it’s just her head on your stomach, which is a little bit cooler for you. You start to fiddle with her hair, start to weave it into braids and plaits and various overly complicated, pretty little knots, because that’s what you feel like doing, and she doesn’t seem like she’s going to protest. 

“Lup,” you say eventually, still absently weaving her hair. 

“Taako,” she replies, craning her neck a little to look up at you. 

“...What do you think about Magnus,” you start, squinting up at the sky before continuing, “no reason.”

She props herself up, peers down at you suspiciously. “You got a crush?”

Your face gets a little bit redder than it already is with the heat, and you squint harder at the sky. She smacks the ground enthusiastically. 

“You do! You totally do! Holy shit! Taako’s got a-” you smack her before she can finish her shouting. She snickers, lays back down and lets you continue your braiding. 

“I knew it,” she starts, “You’ve been making sex eyes at him for three cycles, I’ve seen it, I know.” You frown down at her even though she can't see your face. You hope she can feel your indignation. “Not my type though,” she continues, “Too big, I don’t like guys being taller than me.”

“Or stronger,” you say, “that’s why you’re fucking Barry, isn’t it.”

“No,” she says, shaking a lazy finger at you from where she lay, “I’m fucking Barry because he’s nice to me, and I like nice boys.”

“Is Barry a sub? I bet Barry’s a sub, that’s why you’re fucking him, don’t lie to me. I see through your shit. It’s twin intuition.” She smacks you, this time. 

“Twintuition," she snorts, and you roll your eyes. "He is, but that’s not important. I actually like Barry, thank you.”

Lup is quiet for a moment, lets you braid her hair a little more before continuing. 

“Magnus, though?”

“Yeah, Magnus.”

“He is your type, I mean… Big, buff, probably a dom,” she says contemplatively while she checks her nails for dirt. 

“At least a switch,” you add, taking a second to conjure up something to tie her hair off with. 

“At least,” she agrees, “he’s just like… genuinely a good person too. You’ve got my blessing, if you wanna pursue that.” 

“When have I ever asked for your blessing to sleep with someone,” you reply, dryly. 

“...Never, I think? Doesn’t matter! You have it! And aaanyway, I’m pretty sure this isn’t all about banging, so I’m giving you my blessing.”

You don’t confirm or deny her hypothesis, just huff at her. When you’re done with her hair, she waves at you, gets you to change positions with her so she can do something similar with your hair. 

You pass the time in silence for a little while. She hums from time to time, bits and pieces of a song you recognize but don’t remember the name of or the words to. You have a feeling that it’s been a really long time since you’ve heard it, but you couldn’t give the length of time if you tried. You guess it’s sort of irrelevant. She plays with you hair, braids it and knots it sort of like you were doing to hers, although she adds a little flair you didn’t think to add. She weaves little flowers she picks out of the grass into your hair (you're pretty sure they're weeds, but you don't complain, they're pretty weeds), takes great care to make sure the stems are secure so you don’t knock them out until you want them out. It makes you feel pretty, which you’re honestly pretty happy about. 

“You really should try something with him, though,” she tells you conversationally. “I’m pretty sure he’s got a thing for you too.” 

You peer at her suspiciously. She grins. 

“I’ve got a sixth sense, for this, hon, you know that! I’m right! When have I ever been wrong?”

You open your mouth to give her examples, but she cuts you off before you can say anything. 

“Never! I’ve never been wrong!”

“Sure,” you reply, more than a little bit skeptical. “You better be right, though. I don’t want to spend forever with a guy who knows I wanna fuck him, only to have him be straight or something. Sounds pretty shitty.” 

She laughs at that, a stupid grin on her face when you peek up at her.

When she’s done with your hair, you both sit up, take turns painting each other’s nails because you really, really don’t have anything better to do. She lets you do her makeup, and then insists that she does yours, and you feel really pretty by the end of it. Honestly, you’re pretty pleased with the result. 

So, the rest of the day passes rather uneventfully. So do the next couple days, but you’re okay with that. She pushes you to talk to Magnus, to flirt with Magnus, holy shit, and you do eventually. You aren’t exactly subtle, and she was right for once.

It’s a couple weeks later that Lup catches you sneaking off with him, pops you an enthusiastic thumbs up before letting you go on your way. 

(She asks for complete details when you see her again, and you gush at her, and she’s about as excited for you as you were for her with Barry, which is to say she’s fucking stoked.)


End file.
